Obsession
by TitanWolf
Summary: Phoebe decided that she and Joey belonged together. but when she goes to tell him things take a turn for the worse.


**Obsession**

**Disclaimer i own nothing!**

Phoebe sat in the coffee shop along with the gang, minus one Joey Tribbianni. This wasn't weird as he would come in the door any second, but he didn't so she decided to watch the door until he did. Various people passed by, some alone some together and each time someone would come in she expected it to be him. She was snapped out of her watching by Ross.

"Watcha lookin for Phoebs?" he asked suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Nothing I was watching for… nobody." she said, unsure of herself.

"Doesn't look like your looking for nobody." Chandler added in, raising an eyebrow, "I think your looking for Joey."

She look away, trying to hide the blush on her face. How did they know, had it been that obvious to them. But did it matter anyway at all. All that would change soon when Joey showed up and she would tell him her feelings that had been growing for years.

"I have to go I'll see you guys later." she said, standing up and gathering her thing and quickly walking out the door.

"Something is up with her." Ross said.

"Yeah she's been acting weird about Joey for awhile." Monica said.

"Lets follow her and see." Rachel said.

She stood outside his apartment, thinking of what she would say to him. Swallowing hard she raised her hand to knock, usually she walked in but Phoebe couldn't bring herself to do this. She stopped, what if he wasn't in. no don't think like that he's always in. but she should be sure before knocking. Placing her ear against the door she listened as Joey, her Joey moved around inside. This was good, raising her hand she went to knock but the door opened and the object of her affection stood there.

"Hey Phoebs what's up." he asked, smiling that smile that she loved to see.

"Hey Joey… can I come in?" she asked nervously.

"Of course you can come in." he said, stepping back to allow her in. she walked inside and turned to face him. He was dressed nicely today, a new red shirt and black slacks along with black dress shoes. He must have planned something for them, "What do ya need Phoebes?"

Well Joey I wanted to tell you I-" she is cut off by the shrill cry of the phone.

"Hold that thought, hello hey Jesse what's up… yeah I had fun last night too. I can't wait for tonight I love you too baby bye."

Phoebe felt her world come crashing down, he was supposed to love her not this girl Jesse. How could he do this to her. They were supposed to be together, but that was all ruined now.

"Okay Phoebe what did you-" he was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"How could you do this?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes, "Were supposed to be together, you and me not you and some slut!"

"Phoebe what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out but she backed away from his arms.

"Joey don't you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do you're my friend."

"No! Why don't you love me like I love you!" she shouted, "I'll give anything for you to love me Joey, anything."

"Calm down, I don't love you like that and I never will." he said.

She turned away from him and looked down. How could this be, he was supposed to love her unconditionally like she did him. He was just confused, yes that was it and it was up to her to fix that. Joey's eyes widened as Phoebe pulled a gun from her purse.

"Phoebs… what are you doing?" he asked, stepping back.

"You always hurt the ones you love Joey." she said, she pulled the trigger and felt the gun kick with a bang. She repeated this until the gun was empty and Joey lay dead in a pool of his own blood, "And I love you a lot."

The others stood out in the hall and listened as the gunshots stopped. They looked at each other nervously before Ross slowly approached the door and grabbed the handle. Pushing the door open they were greeted by the sight of Phoebe cradling Joey's lifeless body in a growing pool of blood that was leaking from the holes in his chest.

"Joey didn't understand the situation but I explained it to him and he said that he loves me." she said, tear beginning to run down her cheeks, "Your all invited to the wedding. We're going to be so happy aren't we. We'll leave New York and get a house down south. And we'll have kids. I can't wait can you Joey?"

They stood their, silently watching as their friend cried and talked about the life she would have with a dead man. Someone finally someone called the police, as they tried to get Phoebe away from Joey's body she bit one of the officers.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted, the tears started to mix with the blood on her chin, "We're going to be happy and your not going to mess it up!"

Several days later Phoebe hung herself in cell at the jail. People who were there swore that they heard her talking to herself in two voices one her own and the other sounded like Joey Tribbianni.

**END**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
